


Elevator Rider

by fyrbyrd



Series: Revenge Quickies [13]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Puppy in an elevator
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: Revenge Quickies [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025427





	Elevator Rider

ELEVATOR RIDER   
By Baby

Murdock had reached Face's shoulders by the time the elevator's door shut.

Face smiled, and withdrew the doggie biscuit. Murdock set up a yowl, until Face kissed him and took his breath away.

He also noticed how Murdock was sitting, or kneeling and his hand came up between his legs. Murdock nearly choked.

He made to kiss Face back, but he stepped back, out of range, with Murdock falling all over him. The look on Face was worth it as he leaned right over, and they both tumbled down in a heap. Murdock was all over him.

"Wouldya -- get -- off -- me --" Murdock licked his face.

It was three floors and it was amazing how much Murdock got in, or rather on, in such a short time.

Then he rifled through Face's pockets for more biscuits. Face managed to get out of Murdock's hold, and made himself respectable for the doors to open at the ground floor.

Face glared while Murdock simply smiled, and popped a doggie biscuit in his mouth.

"That'll teach you not to tease puppy dogs," he said between mouthfuls. Face just glared, and tried to look as if nothing had happened.

"Nice puppy," Face ventured, and made a face. Murdock growled, and barked.

"Who loves ya baby?" He asked as they walked out to the car park. The expression made Face worry.

THE END


End file.
